1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to USB hubs and, more particularly, to a multipurpose combination USB hub and power adapter assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, a variety of computer peripheral apparatus have been developed. Further, the development of local area networks sophisticates the connection between personal computers, servers, and other network apparatus and computer peripheral apparatus. USB (Universal Serial Bus) hubs are commonly used in a network for connecting a set of computer peripheral apparatus to a host computer. Various USB hubs are known. There are known USB hubs with a USB cable and USB hubs without USB cable. However, regular USB hubs and other network apparatus do not provide power supply. When several USB hubs, switches, connectors, power adapters and other network apparatus are arranged together, the related cables may be tangled.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose combination USB hub and power adapter assembly, which.
The multipurpose combination USB hub and power adapter assembly comprises a hub and power adapter main unit, the hub and power adapter main unit comprising an AC power input connector, a 5.0 DC power output connector and a 3.5 DC power output connector respectively disposed in a back side thereof, a power cable adapted for connecting the AC power input connector to an electric output to obtain AC power supply, a USB (universal serial bus) input connector in one lateral sidewall thereof for signal input, a set of upward insertion slots arranged in a top sidewall thereof, and a plurality of hooks respectively provided in the upward insertion slots and adapted for securing a respective connection box in the upward insertion slots, the upward insertion slots each comprising a USB output connector for signal output and a DC output connector for DC power output; and a plurality of connection boxes adapted for fitting into the upward insertion slots to connect network apparatus to the hub and power adapter main unit, the connection box each comprising a USB input connector and a DC power input connector respectively disposed in a bottom side thereof and adapted for connecting to the USB output connector and DC power output connector of one of the upward insertion slots.